Power Over Love
by ShiNiNgBRiGht323
Summary: Princess Misaki witnessed her parents murder at the age of 4 and unleashed an incredible power that killed the 2 assailants. She finds comfort in fellow Prince Takumi who runs away with her but one day she disappears. Years later will Misaki have learned it's better to be alone or will she once again need Takumi to keep her from falling as she masters her powers?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys this is my first story on Fanfiction and since I looove Maid Sama I decided to write about it and I contributed things from shows like Avatar and Inuyasha into this (Bending and Demons) but the rest I was trying to be original. I hope you guys like it and please review.**

**P.S. I don't own Maid Sama no matter how much I want Takumi Usui3**

PROLOGUE

Thousands of years ago, all creatures of Nyla lived in peace and harmony. Amongst humans lived those with sacred powers known as a Trade. People with a certain Trade were normally human, but they were gifted with superior(though not by much) agility, speed, and strength. The other type of being that could possess a Trade was a demon. Demons(yokai) are normally seen with animal ears, tails, or special markings upon their face. For example, a fox demon may be seen with brown fox ears and a matching tail as well as fangs. Some demons are extraordinarily strong, fast, agile, and heal unbelievably fast, and they can be seen as superior to even the strongest human Trade master. There are 11 different type of Trade and they are the Water Trade, Ice Trade, Fire Trade, Lightning Trade, Wind Trade, Earth Trade, Light Trade, Shadow Trade, Animal Trade, Plant Trade, and Spirit Trade. Water, ice, fire, lightning, wind, and earth are Trades that are simple to understand because basically the Trade Master can control those elements, but the others are a bit tricky. Light and Shadow Trade can go hand in hand because the Trade Master uses either the light or the shadows to create illusions that are almost impossible to tell apart from reality depending on the Master's skills, but a Shadow Trade Master can also gain control of their opponent as long as they are inside a shadow. Animal Trade is when the Master can create a mental, emotional, or physical bond with an animal and have it whim to the Master's commands. Plant Trade is just that, the control of the growth and movement of plants(it's a lot cooler than it sounds). Finally, the Spirit Trade is extremely rare and very few are gifted with this Trade but it involves the communication with spirits, and depending on whether or not the Master has gained enough skill or not then they can use the spirits to locate anything/anyone in the world and they can also allow spirits with different skills to inhabit their bodies for a short amount of time to do things such as healing.

Trade Masters and demons aren't the only people with powers though, sorcerers also populated the earth. They provided insight to townspeople and guided those who needed wisdom because some sorcerers had the ability to look into the future. Not all people are ethical and some sorcerers began rumors that they had seen visions of war and tyranny caused by those with powers who would oppress the normal humans. Those without powers rose up and began to fight the demons and Trade Masters for fear of losing their freedom. After drastic losses and deaths, the humans decided to go to the sorcerers and ask for a place of their own. The sorcerers agreed and chose to create an alternate world only accessible to sorcerers or those with powers known as Earth. The plan was to erase any memories of demons, The Trade, or magic of any kind from their minds and give them new lives in a new world with only normal people(*hint* that's our world). And so, all that wished to leave were wiped clean of their memories and many that were powerless but were born into families of those with powers were separated.

Thousands of years later, the people of Earth have long forgotten about any magic or powers but secretly, Trade Masters, demons, and sorcerers have begun to travel to and from Earth to make new lives or visit family members. Certain humans know of their existence and many have returned to Nyla. The feud between those with and without powers is over but occasionally a dispute arises, though it is quickly handled by the separate nations leaders. Because now in Nyla, every trade has formed their own nation and the demons have their own areas in which they subside or they live amongst the Trade. Also, very little sorcerers remain because after the creation of Earth, some powerful creatures were angered by the separation from family and friends and took it out on the sorcerers by slaughtering them before they knew they could once again see their family and friends by going to Earth through one of the portals that connected Earth and Nyla. What will happen now that the empowered and the powerless are reunited?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The crying of the newborn baby could be heard throughout the palace and everyone was eager to see the newborn child, especially four year old Misaki Ayuzawa considering this baby was her little sister. Carefully wrapped in a pink blanket and her chubby cheeks puffed out from her constant crying, Suzuna Clarice Ayuzawa was warmly welcomed into the family.

"Misaki, my darling, would you like to hold Suzuna?", questioned Misaki's mother, Queen Minako of Camden.

"Yes!", exclaimed Misaki excitedly.

Minako just laughed at her daughters reaction and carefully handed Suzuna to Misaki. " Remember to support her head-" "

Yeah yeah I know mother. You've already drilled me on every possible situation that could happen with a baby.", complained Misaki.

"I just wanted you to be properly prepared.", defended Minako.

Suddenly Misaki's father, King Sakuya of Camden, interrupted," Excuse me, but would two of my favorite girls in the world stop bickering for a moment? I have a surprise."

Both females' heads snapped up to look at the king and in perfect synchronization they asked, "What is it?"

The king laughed light-heartedly and answered," I'm taking the two of you to a carnival located near Tristan. I have already made plans for the servants to watch over Suzuna. "

"The Earth Trade Kingdom? Well that sounds delightful, Misaki go get prepared we are leaving in two days and I believe it will be a four day trip."

"Yes mother", answered Misaki as she was trying to contain her excitement.

* * *

_Six Days Later_

The carnival was AMAZING! Everywhere you looked there were Trades of all kinds doing fantastic tricks that still amaze me. That was the first time I've ever been to a carnival and it was probably a few of the best days of my life. There had been all kinds of foods but the best stuff was probably my nations traditional fireflakes and hot ramen (AN: gee wonder what nation Misaki's from... *cough**cough*Fire Trade*cough*), but there were also so many sweets I don't think I could ever count that high. But sadly we're on our way back to the inn we are staying at because since we didn't want to draw any attention to ourselves we aren't acting like we're royal. It felt so nice out so instead of taking a carriage or horse to the inn we decided to walk, but right now I feel a little scared because it's getting dark but I have to suck it up like my daddy says since we are royal we are role models and have to put on a strong facade on the outside no matter what we're feeling on the inside.

I guess I don't have anything to worry about since both mommy and daddy are strong. Mommy's a beautiful white fox demon with long white free flowing hair, ears, and a tail as well as striking blue eyes. Right now, to fit in she's wearing street clothes but she normally wears a traditional yukata and her crown. My daddy on the other hand is a really strong Fire Trade Master and he has short black hair and amber eyes like mine. Plus, he's really tall compared to me at least what can i say im four. Right now daddy's also wearing street clothes and so am I, but he usually wears either his armor or his royal robes which are a really pretty red with a gold fire symbol.

Suddenly, we stopped walking and 2 guys came out of the shadows my parents quickly hid me behind a trashcan in the dark alleyway we were in so they couldn't see me, but I could see them.

"What are two people like you doing in a place like this your highnesses?", one of the men asked smugly. He was significantly taller than the other man next to him, he didn't seem very muscular but he was tall and lean. Unlike the other man who was short, stocky, muscular, and had a scratchy voice.

My father's eyes opened slightly in shock for a moment but unless you knew him as well as I did you would have never noticed. "How do you know who we are?", asked mommy, beating daddy to the question.

"How'dya think dumbass? We followed ya here and now we're gonna do everyone a favor and kill the both of ya's.", laughed the short man much to my horror but I felt frozen in my place and didn't understand why I couldn't move then I realized it seemed like my parents were struggling to get out of an invisible things grasp.

It all made sense when momma said,"You two are Shadow Trades."

"Actually only me, but he's-"

"The Ice Trade that's gonna finish you bastards off," finished the short man. Right now I was terrified and tears were streaming down my face but  
I didn't dare to make a sound.

"Why are you doing this?", asked my father continuing to keep his poker face.

"Oh ya know... murdering people's a ton of fun. Watching the life drain from their eyes, the stench of their blood, the salty taste of their tears, it's invigorating and who says I need'a reason to kill y'all cause right now I've gots the power and I know the King n' Queen of the goddamn Fire Trades 'll make a heck'a a prize.", the man taunted psychotically while licking his chapped lips.

It was about time daddy had had enough because his eyes had turned blood red which meant his powers were in full swing and he managed to partially break free of the shadow's grip, but mommy's eyes glowed purple and she gained blue and red marks on her face as she roared and lunged at them.

"It's time to play!", schreeched the short man as he threw giant extremely sharp icicles toward Minako.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", a blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the city as Minako and Sakuya were both impaled before Misaki's eyes.

**AN: Duh Duh Duhhhhhhh, cliffhanger I'll try and update the rest later. Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with testing and I still am but I'm trying really hard to get these done and posted.**

**A/N: **_italics=characters thoughts_

_**Bold Italics= Kisa's**_** thoughts**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**General POV**

Shock, utter horror, and raging anger turned Misaki's veins ice cold. She watched as her mother and father's bodies limply fell to the ground, lifeless. Misaki couldn't even attempt to stop the salty tears that rolled down her face. The Shadow Trade's hold had been released but sorrow and fear had kept Misaki still and silent, but soon her emotions took over as she looked over at the lunatic murderers, cackling like hyenas. Fists balled tightly, Misaki ran to her parents' corpses.

"Momma! Papa!", screamed Misaki as the tears came out even harder than before and her breathing turned ragged through her sobs.

"Hey! Where'd that little bitch come from?"

"She was hidin' you 'tard guess their highnesses wanted to leave us a little present, the princess can be our personal slave," The Shadow trade started to come closer, his face plastered with a malicious grin. Misaki didn't care though, she sobbed into her parents' bodies.

Quickly, a hand grabbed Misaki's arm and she screamed in terror believing it to be the man.

"Misa… run," gasped the female corpse that was thought to be dead. Though it appeared she was barely holding on to life, surely she would leave this world soon.

As Misaki looked at her mother her face was drained of the little color it had left, almost as if she saw a ghost. But suddenly, the place where Minako's hand was began to glow as Misaki stared in awe and question.

"We… will al-ways… l-uuh-ve you..",then, Minako's hand fell to the ground and in the place where her hand had been was a golden circlet that wrapped around Misaki's upper arm once. The 2 ends were small and shaped like dragon heads; the dragon on the top had red eyes made of jewels, but the one on the bottom had blue eyes.

After viewing the strange spectacle, the man angrily grabbed Misaki's shoulder," I don't know what the hell's happenin', but your comin' with us liitle whore. You're precious family's dea-" and turned her to face him.

He was shocked by the sight in front of him. Misaki's face twisted in rage, and her eyes were brightly glowing blue. With a wave of her hand, Misaki sent the man flying back with a force of air, and he screamed in pain as he landed on the hard ground; his arm twisted in a way that didn't look healthy. But Misaki didn't stop, she didn't even seem to be in control anymore. In fact, she wasn't because it was like she was floating around helplessly watching her body skillfully fight the men. It was as if she was a ghost or a spirit.

_Since when am I a Wind Trade- wait since when am I a Trade at all?_

The tall man charged Misaki but she sent him tumbling into his accomplice when she kicked him in the groin and blasted him with her Fire Trade.

_What's happening to me?! Why can I bend more than one Trade?! Why can't I control my body, why aren't I in my body?!_

As the two men lay sprawled out on the ground in pain, Misaki stood above them, smirking as she bound them with her shadow trade and could feel the power of every other trade rushing through her. She was then encircled in fire so that none of her could be seen. When the flames subsided Misaki's appearance had changed. She now looked like a smaller version of her mother in demon form. Short black hair changed to long white hair in a ponytail. Her left eye was now electric blue and her right eye remained its mesmerizing amber color. Atop of her head, Misaki donned two white, fuzzy, fox ears, and she also had a long fluffy white fox tail. In place of her civilian clothes was the traditional red and white outfit that a miko would wear **(A/N: the same outfit as Kikyo sorry but I don't know what its really called)**. And, to Misaki's even further surprise, she saw she was holding two dual swords. They seemed related to her circlet because along the handle of the left sword, a golden dragon wrapped around the black handled and in its eye sockets were two beautiful blue orbs; it was the same on the right sword except the eyes were red.

_What's up with that getup? Is that even me; I look so much like Momma._

"WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENIN' HERE!", exclaimed the short man, obviously terrified.

"As a result of your cruelty and selfishness, you killed two innocent people," Misaki said calmly but with every word her face grew darker, scarier,"a life for a life gentlemen," when she spoke that word she mustered up as much venom as she could and forced it into one word.

The men began begging for forgiveness, groveling for mercy, but it only made Misaki more disgusted.

She closed her eyes and spoke two simple words that contained so much power within them,"Kisa come," and as she spoke those words the eyes of the dragons on her arm band glowed and fire started come out in a stream that formed a figure of an animal standing on the ground. A loud roar echoed through the sky and the flames materialized to show a tiger, strong and proud, standing in place of the flames.

It was as if the tiger and Misaki were one in the same, two halves of a whole, they had the same thoughts and feelings as they stared into each others eyes.

That was when Misaki realized her mother knew. Her mother knew of these powers Misaki had, and she figured Minako was the one keeping those powers locked away for her own good or until she was ready. But she no longer had her mother and her powers were unleashed,so in her place, Minako left the circlet which contained the tiger. Kisa. She gave her Kisa because Kisa has the same powers and personality as Misaki. She was created to guide her, protect her, be her friend and family, and the only one to truly understand Misaki because she was made from a piece of her soul.

Misaki gave the short command,"Attack," and although Kisa hesitated as though not understanding why she would be given this harsh command she obeyed and bounded on top of the screaming figures that were soon reduced to ash as Kisa turned her form to that of fire and covered the men in her overwhelmingly hot flames.

Misaki's eyes stopped glowing and her spirit returned to her body. She studied her bloody hands, terrified by what she had seen herself do. For a second, she wasn't sure if it was really her who killed those men, but she told herself that it was her who murdered the murderers and that they had deserved it.

The deed was done, the murderers were dead, Misaki should feel happy right? Wrong.

Instead of rejoicing in the avengement of her parents murder, Misaki fell to the ground in tears. She truly believed they had deserved to die, so why does she feel so awful and ashamed of her actions? Even though she hadn't had full control of her body at the time, she let her anger and resentment get the better of her and she lashed out thus unleashing this horrible power inside. her.

Kisa, now in her regular form, curled up next to Misaki and started to purr. She was offering herself up as a shoulder to cry on, and Misaki willfully took it.

It seemed like days before Misaki was able to stand but in reality she was only there for about three hours, though it was still the middle of the night. They had been in a lowly populated area so Misaki had to walk almost half an hour before she could find a group of people to help her.

Soon, soldiers from the Camden came to return their highnesses bodies to their kingdom to be cremated and have a proper funeral.

All nations were in sorrow due to the death of the beloved king and queen of the Fire Trades. Misaki had been standing near their caskets near a weeping willow tree as sorrow filled music was played and petals drifted in the breeze. Everyone from Camden and many from other kingdoms filled area, mourning the fallen king, queen, and their parentless children.

After the funeral, Misaki hid herself in her room with only Kisa to keep her company. She had refused to allow any servants to enter and wouldn't eat anything. No one had questioned why a gigantic tiger was in the castle because no one knew of Kisa or of Misaki's powers, whenever a servant would knock on the door, Misaki had Kisa return inside of her arm band in case they would defy Misaki and enter.

At the moment, Misaki had her face snuggled in Kisa's fur so deep that she hadn't even noticed that someone entered. The boy that had entered was a year older than Misaki. He was blonde,had ivory skin, and had the most gorgeous emerald eyes. No doubt that boy would grow up to be EXTREMELY handsome one day. Though Misaki hadn't noticed the child's entrance, Kisa did and she trailed the boy with her eyes as he walked toward the two, unafraid. Misaki notice Kisa's shift and looked up to see her childhood friend,Prince Takumi Usui of Dominia, he was second in line for the throne and as prince of the Earth Trades it was only fitting that he was an Earth Trade as well.

Misaki always thought Takumi was a bit off, he always stalked her and acted really protective but what could he do the guy's five years old. That was her first impression when he started being protective, but boy did she learn he could do anything perfectly and it annoyed her to no end. Although they both saw eachothers flaws, they became great friends who knew all of the others' secrets; it was as if they were siblings. But at the moment, she didn't want to see anyone she could hurt with her powers.

"Go away Usui, I don't have time for aliens right now."

"I'll go away as soon as you tell why you have a tiger in your room and you're just cuddling it," he said in a teasing tone that soon changed to worried,"Are you okay? Do you want to talk to me?"

Misaki gazed up at him, _for a kid he's really mature._

He pulled her into a hug and after about two minutes, he sighed and said," I know what you're going through I lost my mother too,and the only real family I have is with you."

Misaki thought about Takumi's mom, she heard lots of stories of how Patricia Walker had an illegitimate child that she died giving birth to, that child was Takumi. She cringed at the thought, Takumi had told her how his family treats him coldly, especially his half brother, Gerrard. Misaki could hardly imagine never getting to meet her mother and that she was the cause of her death, it would be too much guilt for her to bear,sort of like now, she just murdered two men and lost her parents in the process.

"I'm sorry I'm being selfish and weak," Misaki said while trying to push Usui away,"I'm not the only one suffering-"

"You're not being selfish, and you're not being weak either. Why do you think it's so bad to show your sorrow or anything besides your strength? But I guess it's best that way so that I'm the only one who knows every side of you." he said in a loving tone.

I take it back he's so immature.

"Whatever, just get out of here"

"No, I'm staying here"

"Usui I said to leave," anger started seeping into her voice and Kisa started to growl.

Takumi looked down and pointed as if a giant tiger was a small matter," Oh yeah, you forgot to answer my other question.

With a sigh, Misaki sadly and vividly retold everything that happened as if it was still happening. She had Takumi's full attention and once she was through, he stared at her wide eyed but pulled her in for another hug, this one felt stronger and felt as though it had more meaning than the last.

"These new powers? Can you control them?"

"So far, but I locked myself away so I can't hurt anyone I'm too scared I'll hurt someone innocent or guilty.I never want to take a life ever again. I think they are triggered when I'm in extreme pain or anger so I don't want to risk it right now considering all that's happened," she explained with pain written across her face.

"Then let's leave."

"What," Misaki turned her head in surprise and Kisa's ears pricked up.

"I said 'Let's leave'. You can't live your life in fear. We can travel the world in disguise, find masters to teach us both. We may even learn more about why you have these powers," Takumi said with complete seriousness in his voice," I love you too much to watch you waste away like this and if you're leaving then so am I." he-stated-matter-of-factly.

"What, you 'love' me?," Misaki asked questionably as she started to turn a dark shade of red.

Kisa nudged Takumi with her head and rubbed her head against his hand as if giving her approval.

Misaki looked at Kisa with wide eyes mentally told her_ It's not like that! I'm sure he meant like a brother or friend!_

_**Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. But, I think he's a keeper.**_

_Shut up!_

"I didn't mean it like that, I love you like a sister. Didn't I tell you you are my only family, or at least the only family I need," _one day she'll know, but for now she isn't ready._

"Oh," Misaki turned even redder than before," when do we leave, I have a feeling everything here will be better off without me, especially Suzuna," sadly, Misaki thought of how her sister would be raised like an orphan, the last thing she needs is a pathetic sister who couldn't save them.

Takumi only looked at her, trying to imagine what she's thinking," We leave at sundown this Thursday, that way we have plenty of time to collect any needed supplies and to plan a route out of here."

"Alright, I'll start making plans."she started getting up.

"Misaki," Takumi halted her by grabbing her arm and grinning," you know Suzuna will need a big sister when we eventually return home,right?"

The thought hit her like a bus, _home_. Right now it felt like she didn't belong anywhere except with Takumi. Right now he was her home.

She started to smile and answered his question with a simple,"Right."

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh! Sorry guys I got a bit sappy with the whole you are my family thing but I'm hoping y'all think it's adorable.**

**I'll do my best to update as soon as possible so please R&R!**

**Until next time See YA!**


End file.
